CANCER CONTROL AND POPULATION SCIENCES PROGRAM ABSTRACT The Huntsman Cancer Institute (HCI) Cancer Control and Population Sciences (CCPS) Program integrates the broad range of research areas that define the cancer control and populations sciences field as it applies to individuals and families in HCI?s catchment area. These research areas span studies of cancer predisposition genetics and chemoprevention trials in high-risk patients to studies designed to improve risk communication and risk-reducing behaviors for the most prevalent cancers. They also include explorations in health disparities, particularly for minority and rural/frontier populations, and research to understand and improve disease and treatment outcomes. CCPS Aims cover three broad areas of population sciences research: cancer genetics, cancer risk reduction, and improving cancer outcomes. These support HCI's overall mission to understand the basis of cancer and to use that knowledge to create and improve cancer treatments and prevention measures. The CCPS specific aims are: 1) to translate cancer predisposition genetics and genomics to the clinic and the population; 2) to develop and implement interventions that reduce cancer risk; and 3) to explore and improve outcomes related to cancer diagnosis, treatment, survivorship, and end-of-life, while simultaneously enhancing value in cancer care. The CCPS Program has 57 members, representing 21 departments and eight schools or colleges, providing a rich environment for discipline diversity and team science. Cancer-relevant, peer-reviewed extramural funding in 2018 included 68 projects totaling $9.5M in direct costs. CCPS members direct their research squarely on problems central to cancer, underscored by an exceptional record of cancer funding, with $4.9M (52%) of the Program?s extramural peer-reviewed funding deriving from the National Cancer Institute. Between 2014 and 2018, there were 925 cancer-relevant publications from this highly productive and collaborative Program. Of these publications, 242 (26%) involved intra-programmatic collaborations and 164 (18%) involved inter- programmatic collaborations. The program also makes exceptional contributions to clinical trials, with more than >7,400 accruals to investigator-initiated interventional and observational studies. CCPS Program research has many impacts: 1) genetics and genomics work contributes to understanding cancer from its beginnings; 2) cancer risk and cancer prevention research works to continue reducing cancer incidence in HCI?s catchment area; and 3) the broad portfolio of outcomes studies contributes to improving cancer diagnosis and treatment, while also reducing suffering during recovery from treatment and subsequent survivorship. Products from these Aims are poised to impact cancer incidence and outcomes in HCI?s catchment area and cancer care delivery broadly.